


What are friends for?

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Thorki and other Drabbles with Loki. [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Restitution - Eliza Graham, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I don't usually say 'bros' but I think it applies to the situation, I suppose it's a crossover, Loki and Thor are bros, Loki is a great friend, M/M, Teen Hedwig, Teen Loki, Teen Wulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki, Hedwig and his boyfriend Wulf walk home and have an interesting encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> I read a scene like this in 'Restitution' by Eliza Graham and couldn't help myself, I regret nothing. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with 'Restitution' or Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

They were walking home from school, they were late Wulf had been kept behind and Thor had gone ahead of the three. Something to do with Fandral and that _heavyset_ one. Mama would be worried sick and Papa would say something along the lines of _'he's probably just running late'._

 

Wulf had his arm around Loki's shoulders and Hedwig strolled gently beside the pair.

 

A group of three boys shouted something that really should _never ever_ be said in polite company, Mama would faint if she heard that and Papa would probably frown more than usual, not that he was unkind. What was said ought not be put in print and so I shall not, but know it is not something to be heard by polite company. That being said these boys were obviously not of polite company the sort of boys who'd copulate whilst unwed, once again Mama would either faint of have a fit.

 

Hedwig looked down and dabbed at her eyes with a pretty handkerchief “It's not my fault” she whimpered

 

“That's so mean of them, we still love you though” Seethes Loki

 

“Don't let them bother you” Says Wulf

 

“Well, I'm going over there to speak to them” Says Loki walking ahead of the two to where the four boys went, on the corner near the bakery with those honey cakes Mama likes.

 

He approaches them and crosses his arms “Don't you dare say that about Hedwig”

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing” The largest boy says crossing his arms mocking Loki.

 

“It is not her fault what happened, leave her alone”

 

“Or else what?” He scoffed

 

Loki thought quickly, he hadn't thought this far ahead and if he wasn't careful they might beat him up. “I'll tell my brother, Thor you were picking on me and he and his friends will beat you up like they did when Thrym did” He'd never threatened anyone before so this was a new experience, though Thor had said of numerous occasions he'd beat up anyone who picked on Loki (Mama was a mixture of pride and displeasure at that) “So leave Hedwig alone or you'll get beaten up by my brother”

 

They seemed to back down at that, Thor had no qualms about using his fists (much to Mama's displeasure), he never lost too. They all exchanged looks. A smaller boy tugged at the ringleaders shirt “Come on, lets go”

 

 

Loki returned to Hedwig and Wulf with an acomplished look on his face.

 

Hedwig looked at him with an emotion he couldn't pinpoint.

 

“You were so brave!” Exclaimed Hedwig “You bravely faced them all down, like a lion, like Marie Antoinette on the balcony, you were like _Jeanne la Flamme_ , no ones ever done anything like that for me before”

 

“Done what?” asked Wulf returning his arm to it's former position.

 

“Stood up for me”

 

 

As they made their way home and the familiar large townhouse loomed in the distance and the old black Bentley stood parked out the front Hedwig asked what Loki wanted to be when he grew up.

 

“I want to be an actor” Said Loki with a sigh.

 

“Of course you will be” Said Hedwig clasping his wrist “One day you'll stand on a stage in all these lovely clothes and people'll clap and cheer and I...” She trailed off towards the end

 

“You'll what?” Asked Loki encouraging her to go on

 

“I'll make your costumes, you'll always look perfect”

 

Dearest reader this where our tale ends, a happy ending too, not like some *Cough* Tess d'Urbervilles *Cough* but all you need to know is that Loki did indeed become a celebrated actor, Hedwig his dressmaker and faithful friend and of course we mustn't forget our dear Wulf, he found a passion in writing and made a career of it, but I doubt that is what you want to hear.

 

Reader he married Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I may have borrowed that last line from Jane Eyre with a few minor alterations.


End file.
